The Wall
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: The human race was nearly wiped out by the time the wall was built. Four walls, to be exact. All over fifty meters high, it withstood the evil titans for over a century, protecting the citizens living within. Then, the terrible day came when everything changed. But there was hope. "They called it Chicago." *CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Prologue

The Wall

* * *

To everyone's eyes, the wall, was just that. The wall. Hard, solid material, providing shelter to the ones living within. Some went as far as to worshipping it, turning the story around, saying that it was forged by the almighty. They weren't entirely wrong, the wall has kept the enemies out for longer than anyone thought possible.

But it meant so much more. It meant division, protection.

It saved them. Countless times.

However, not everyone thought about it that way. To some, it was the only thing standing between them, and the rest of the world, fueling their curiosity. To others, it was a force, created by the hands of God himself. That it was impenetrable.

The views on the structure conflicted, since there was no right answer.

One might argue that without it, humanity as we know it would cease to exist. Others, though, cannot contain themselves, for leaving the city would answer all their questions.

The human race was on the brink of extinction by the time the wall was built. Four walls, to be exact.

All over fifty meters high, it withstood the evil human devouring creatures for over a century, protecting the citizens living within.

Then, the terrible day came when everything changed. Wall Maria was breached, and twenty percent of the population was diminished. That humanity was being wiped out again. Or at least, that's what they thought.

But they were wrong. So wrong.

For their was another civilization, not so far away. One who remains secret.

"They called it, Chicago."

Of course, the Survey Corps couldn't just waste their time and the people's money by venturing to a civilization they haven't contacted in for more than a hundred years. After all, the city could've become titan food long before, and that could be the reason to why they stopped sending representatives to the other wall long ago.

Still, what If Chicago survived, thrived even. To the point where the existence of such creatures, Titans, were unknown. It had occurred to many, but time was of the essence, and the numbers of those willing to risk their lives to venture far beyond the walls were limited. It would take desperate circumstances for anyone to consider this option.

To the ordinary townsfolk, this 'Chicago', was just an abandoned hope. A mere legend. Not even Captain Levi bought it, it was just a foolish idea, something for the needy to cling onto.

With Wall Rose breached, the situation worsened every moment. People's minds became to change, and their options were becoming limited.

"Maybe our supposed Chicago ancestors could help us?"


	2. Chapter 1- Tris POV

**AN: Wow I am so impressed. 0 reviews! Oh well, not many people who have watched AOT read Divergent, and vice versa. For those who have, who's going to watch the new episode of the English dub being released tonight on Cartoon Network! I KNOW I AM! AND I DON'T CARE THAT I HAVE TO STAY UP 'TIL 11:30PM TO SEE IT, EVEN THOUGH IT'S HORRIBLE! I'm just so anxious to see it on TV. (*-*) :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

* * *

_"They are the pray and we are the hunters" _

_~AOT theme song_

* * *

And just like that, all the cheering stopped. Silence took over the room, and Tobias pushed me forward, urging me to do what they want. Christina, Cara, and I walked behind the prison guard, turning left, then right, then left again.

He escorted us into our cell, and left before I could ask him a few questions. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"How is it fair that we end up in here even though we are the heroes?" Christina screams, causing my eardrums to burst. I wouldn't really say that we're heroes. They had a reason to throw us in here. We have committed an act of treason, and something tells me that Evelyn has already seen that video, and did not want to show the rest of our people it.

Cara says nothing, and I keep quiet. At first, Christina tramped on about the situation, and her complaints, but after awhile, the quiet grew on her too. The boredom was unbearable, so I decided to take in the details of our cell. About eight by ten feet, and eight feet high. There was a peculiar smell settling in the air, surrounding my nostrils.

Suddenly, a rush of energy overcomes my body, and I can't sit still. At first, I try to rid of the feeling by wiggling my toes and my fingers, but it only makes me more uncomfortable. Despite the circumstances, I pace around the tight space, twice, three times, and then I lose track.

For a few minutes, I am lost in my own world, thinking about everything, and nothing. How different my life could've been. How much I would've missed on if I had made different decisions. And then Cara's voice pulls me back to reality. "Tris, quit doing that, it's driving me crazy!"

Unlike myself, I ignore Cara, and only walk even faster, bumping into the walls, head bowed, hands clasped behind my back. Unable to find the strength in me to stop, I persist in walking, into walls, tripping over Cara and Christina's feet, stumbling over my own legs.

And then, fuzziness blurs my vision, and I start to feel nausea, the bile rising up in my throat. Quickly, I run over to the bin, and bring it up to my mouth. I hear the girls making 'ew' noises in the background, but I feel too sick to retort. When the feeling passes, I peer into the contents, and notice black blobs in it. _Blood? _

Oh great, that's just what I need. Another problem, because I'm sure as hell that you're not supposed to find chunks of blood in your vomit. I place the bin and myself in the farthest corner of the room, because I don't want to fill up the room with the smell. Yes. It smells.

Maybe it's a sign that I am dying. It wouldn't surprise me.

I try not to talk because it hurts, and my throat is sore beyond possible. As the minutes go by, I find it even harder to keep my eyes open, and my head begins to droop. _No. I can't sleep. Not now._

I hear the girls asking me questions like _Are you okay?, _and mentioning blood. At first, I don't grasp at what they are getting at, we all look awful, why are they acting like it's just me, but then I see it.

Blood.

All over.

Covering. My. Entire. Body.

Immediately on instinct, I try to get up, but fall face first on the ground. Black smudges fill the room, and enter my eyes, until all I can see it complete darkness. The noises of those worried that once crept into my ears stopped.

Then I felt nothing.


End file.
